User talk:Davidchola2
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Corey Talbain page. This is a fan fiction wiki on the manga series Onepiece. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'onepiece wiki']]...our home wiki about the series Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Roranoa zoro :Have fun :) point being, we don't allow two DFs to share the same name, even if they have different powers. And besides, the power isn't different. It overlaps with the Supa Supa no Mi. My link was to our second wiki, Sea of Fools , which does have a different rule on cannon DFs, so you'd be able to use that one there, just not here, wihtout changing it. finally, tagging your name on the end of a page is kinda unecessary here, it's more straightforward to add your name to cattegories instead. 13th madman 20:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Moku Moku? Thought I'd best turn up and ask now, just in case. In any event it would speed things up since I'm kinda the guy "Approving" DFs. This is the same as Smoker's Moku Moku no Mi? as in smoke? Also, please join chat, it would make things easier 13th madman 17:58, March 6, 2012 (UTC) David your salvation has been answered! Elder Shu: Brother David you times of sufferings are alomst over my brother. T_T ok ingore that old guy david, sadly I have builted Kmikayla all around that fruit. However, I might have a few suggestions for you. they are: *take a little time and research a not as famous element that is almost like crystal. Maybe this a stone, because I have done many stones that aren't as powerful or famous. Like opal and so on. *The next I have is to make an unknown particle, this means something like my Akusujen Akusujen no Mi. But the trick is to make it relatable and not really outthier. If you want a crstyal, there is alot of them out them. So if you could find a name as an example Hagane meaning steel, so basic this hagane crystal that your man can become be allowable you need to think of something that could make sense. Such as the Hagane crystal are extremely and are only found on a certian island in the grandline, thus why many sicenetist have yet to understand them. So basically its the same thing as crystal but maybe stronger. If you get what I mean. Well those are my two suggestions hopefully they will work out for you and if you pick the unknown element or particle df if you would need help that is where that walking broom stick 13th madman could help you. KAZE ' talk 19:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hair manipulation I heard about this problem of yours. Actually, you don't need a DF for that at all, because of Life Return. Hang on We're trying to celebrate 5000 pages, and need to control how many pages are made tonight. Please wait until we give an all clear before creating any more, or join chat so we can factor you into the plan thanks!13th madman (talk) 21:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.... I can't do that, see that fruit has been in....alot of stories and some collabs so....If I give it away I'll have to do a mother lode of edits and changes, with some of them being really major. But I saw that fruit on the Sea of Fools, and to be honest I think you can do that she is skilled in using bandags as whips and such, kinda like how one uses chains. Highestbounty123 (talk) 10:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) a small favour I just thought, since you restarted, could you help me out in a job? I'm trying to cattegorise all the images on this wiki. If you could add your user cattegory and "Images" to a few of those anime ones you uploaded recently, it would be a big help, thanks13th madman (talk) 22:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I didn't go that deep into it, so I guess I can allow you to use it, however, I'm also doing it with User:FoolishMortalFOOLS, so you'll have to get his agreement as well. Ask him. Highestbounty123 (talk) 10:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi Sorry mate, but I still have plans for that DF as its user has a major role to play in my stories. So sorry but can't give you that fruit. Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika]] (talk) 17:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure, the Masu Masu no Mi is all yours. Page bases Hey man, saw the page base templaets you have set up for various pages, very nice idea. Mind if I copy it, will make creating new pages a great deal easier. Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 12:28, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks man, much appreciated. And sure, I'll credit you for the idea. Oh and btw, really liking your stuff here, kudos! Cheers! - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 12:44, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ekisho Ekisho no Mi i would say yes, but I may return here and use it myself Master Dartz (Talk) 14:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) .....means no. Sorry. Master Dartz (Talk) 14:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) You want gumo gumo no mi? Carabe197 (talk) 14:55, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you can take it because i dont need it. Carabe197 (talk) 15:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Arigato Thank you for bringing this to my attention, however the correct translation would mean 'none at all', but it was a mispelling (the troll is likely to be retarded) and instead was 'hip at all'. Since it was this one time, I cannot ban them. However, Keep an eye out for me friend, as if they slip up once more they'll be erased by the dark lord. Keep up the good work (y) 1NF3RNO ' talk 18:04, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, you've been paying close attention I see. I started banning forever but now one year is a good enough time, Most trolls aren't even smart enough to notice how long they've been banned. Besides, a year gives them a good opportunity to mature themselves. The more severe the case, the harsher the ban becomes :) '1NF3RNO ' talk 18:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) David-sama! Dave-sama, I was wondering could I make a member of the Underground? 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 18:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) David-sama, I had one other question for yah, could it be at all possible that I could about 3 or so more members. Of course they would really pal around with Kermowka and wouldn't interefe with your main story line for the organiztion. 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 00:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) shiki shiki no mi First off sorry for the late reply david-sama, to answer the question, I have no current use for the fruit due to the fact that the underground members and some other works are keeping me busy. So I do give the shiki shiki no mi to you. 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 20:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) David-sama you have free creative control over the df, so do as you see fit. 'Dolf the Scratchmen ' talk 20:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Well thank you for the thought and I am sure that you will make it better. But I do think that me and you should work together more often, it seems that we think along the same lines fufufufuf! Muwhahahah an evil alliances that shall destroy all of the marines and the okamas will take over~ 'Dolf the Scratchmen ''' talk 20:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) hey david this is inushima I was wondering if U were going to use The 'Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Jaguar if not can i have it Inushima (talk) 14:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) no. The anime DFs are taken as canon, so..13th madman (talk) 19:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) since we're not sure, we don't risk it. Either User or DF may resurface13th madman (talk) 19:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Kaisho thingy ma jig. If it is ok with you, I have an idea for the former Kaisho that is to be slain by Nova I was going to create a stingray fishman. Whom roams Paradise for islands closer to Sabaody Archipalego. And uses them as either strongholds, or a place to hunt humans as slaves. Which then he could fill a gap on the Paradise tab since New World is getting crowded. And have a former below his name yanno? Let me know what ya think. '1NF3RNO ''' talk 01:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) that is the question isn't it? We have pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis as powers, to the best of my knowledge, as well as a DF that lets a person generate electricity. Truth is though, I'm undecided, and the wiki rules haven't nailed it down yet. I plan on calling CP9 together sometime soon to sort this out properly.13th madman (talk) 14:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey no problem. If you have an oppinion on the matter, I'd kinda like to know, to be honest. It would probably help.13th madman (talk) 15:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC)